Friends with benefits
by PottsXStark
Summary: Tony and Pepper have been working together at Stark Industries for over three years now, they have been nothing but good friends until They accept a job from Fury that allows them to do things regular friends can't do. Will they just think of it as their role in this criminal case or actually begin to realize their hidden feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**(I'm sorry I know I should be updating a lot of stories but I just got this idea that I just had to write about XD oh come on who doesn't get those moments? *people make long pause* HA! Told ya) **

"Tony your four o'clock is here" said his assistant Ms. Potts as she walked into his office. After the two graduated high school Tony offered a job position to Pepper and she took it since her dream to work as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent died out. They have been working together for three years now. "Send em in" he said.

She waved for the person to come in, she held the door to let a man in a suit looking about in his mid forties walk in. She closed the door behind him and left. "Mr. Stark" he said as he reached to shake his hand. "Mr. Smith how are you" Tony said shaking his hand. They both sat down on their chairs. "Now about Stark industries..." Mr. Smith said.

"I'm not signing it over to you" Tony said. "You don't get it your only twenty one and your running a huge weapons comp-" "we don't manufacture weapons Mr. Smith" Tony said. "Bottom line your running a big business and I think you should let someone else who was experience take over" Smith said.

"Your right I don't have much experience but hey we gotta start somewhere and I think I'm doing a pretty good job running this company so far" Tony said. "Mr. Stark you are the youngest man ever to run a business as successful as this one but sometimes that's not a good thing" Smith said.

"Elaborate" Tony said. "What if one day you fall into a deep hole and don't know how to get out? People with experience have a better chance of fixing the worst problems" Smith said. "I think your wasting your time here because that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Tony said now doing things on his POD. "Stark you don't know what your doing this company needs people like me!" Smith yelled. "You know the company name right?" Tony asked. "Yeah why?" Smith asked.

"Stark industries ahem hence the person with the name of Stark runs the joint, it would just be stupid if you ran this place I mean really Robert Smith? People who discover Stark would think why do they have that name for a company? And about what you said about me not knowing how to get out of a situation, do you not know my level of knowledge? Cause I'd go one on one in any quiz of your choosing" he said.

"Stark!" Smith yelled. Tony pushed down a button. "Pep I'm done with him" he said. "You don't know what your doing Stark!" Smith yelled. Pepper opened the door. "Mr. Smith thank you for stopping by" she said. "Shut it your not the boss of me I'm not leaving until I get this company!" He yelled. "Don't disrespect my assistant" Tony said. "Oh please once I get this business she'll be feeding me grapes" Smith said. "Sir please leave" she said. "Sign it over Stark!" He yelled. "Nope" Tony said. "You know what fine!" Smith yelled storming out. As he passed Pepper he shoved her making her stumble back and fall.

She was wearing heels so it wasn't exactly easy to stand her ground. "People like you just never learn" Tony said grabbing something from his drawer. He walked over to the door and aimed a special device at his butt. Once he shot Mr. Smith jumped shouting about a pinch that lasted two seconds.

Tony kept shooting as he ran away. "Ah I love my job" Tony said smirking. He turned to Pepper who had just finished gathering her papers that fell out of the clipboard se was holding, he helped her up. "You alright there?" He asked. "I'm fine today has been so crazy and stressing I think I could use some tequilas right about now" she said. "I'm sorry ill treat you tonight" he said.

"Oh no thank you Tony ill be fine" she said. "Pep you never want to go out with me" he whined. "It's unprofessional Tony" she said. "Going out for some drinks?" He asked. "Yup" she said. "Why can't we hang out just like the old days?" He asked. "We still could just not at times like these" she said. "You know what I'm gonna ignore you, we're going out tonight and there's nothing you can do about it!" He declared sitting back on his chair.

She rolled her eyes smiling. "Your lucky I need it" she said. "No arguments? Wow that's a first" he said. "Um you do realize I have Ricks number I could cancel his interview with you on Thursday" she said smirking. "Wait what no! I need that guy he's like a genius engineer I need people like him in my labs!" He said. "Then don't give me your smart mouth!" She said. He sat back on his chair covering his mouth.

She giggled but was stopped by chatter in her ear piece. "Wait he's here right now?" She asked. "Oh okay ill see what I can do" she said. "Nick Fury is here" she said. "Ughh tell him we can talk about the avengers group some other time" he said. "He says it's about a special case" she said. "Fine bring him in" he said. She opened the door right when Nick entered. "Ever heard of take a number?" Tony asked. "I have a job for you" Nick said sitting down.

"I don't do jobs I assign the jobs" Tony said. "Listen smart ass I need your help" Nick said. "Well then with that attitude I sure as hell will not do jack for you" Tony said. Nick sighed. "Today's been pretty rough" he said. "Tell me about it..." Pepper said. He turned around making Her feel uncomfortable so she awkwardly and slowly opened the door to leave. "Wait I need you too" he said. "Huh? What could you possibly need me for?" She asked.

"We have a situation with our S.H.I.E.L.D recruiting system" he said. "So what do you want us to do about it?" Tony asked. "Our recruiting system is in the hands of who I thought was a trust worthy person but I see he's not" Nick said. "How do you know?" Tony asked. "He's recruited a bunch of random people in the last month, I looked at some of the people's files and I thought some to be just not real meaning like an olympic tennis player with experience working in NASA" Nick said.

Tony and Pepper started cracking up. "Who is this guy cause clearly he's a terrible profile faker I mean seriously if your gonna lie at least do it right" Tony said. "I know..." Nick said. "Why did you even hire this guy anyway?" Tony asked. "Because Stark I do a million things a day I don't have time to interview people and see if they qualify that's why I hired a trustworthy person to do it for me" Nick said.

"That's a bit exaggerated don't ya think?" Tony asked. "Listen all I want you to do is go along with Pepper and find out if this guy is giving away job positions randomly and I need evidence too, so are you in or out?" Nick asked. "Alright fine how about you Pep?" Tony asked. "Where is this guy anyway?" She asked. "You will be going to Miami" Nick said. "Oh yeah I'm in" She said.

"Great now you need a disguise" Nick said. Pepper gasped then started cheering. "I could finally do the hair I've always wanted!" She said. "Uh yeah..." Nick said. Tonys watch started beeping so he looked at the time and saw his shift was over. "Five thirty well it looks like Pep and I are done here" he said getting up and stretched. She walked over to Tony and stuck her hand in his pocket taking out his keys. "What the- what are you doing?" He asked.

"My friend stopped by to take my car to the shop so I could fix finally get that damn bumper fixed and your my only ride, oh I knew you'd understand!" she said then left to the garage. Tony shook his head chuckling. "Women..." He said. "Pfft agent Hill's been on my case all morning" Nick said. "Oh so Nick...how are you and the lady?" Tony asked. "There's no women" Nick said. "So you haven't asked her yet?" Tony asked.

"Listen I have no such feelings for agent Hill, my feelings are strictly professional" Nick said. "Whatever you say lover boy" Tony said smirking as he left outside his office and Nick followed him out. "By the way you leave on Tuesday three AM sharp in your Stark jet ill text you the address where the jet is I relocated it" He said. "Oh so you text now?" Tony asked. "Yeah..." Nick said awkwardly. "Great right after you text me maybe you should text agent Hill and confess your love to her pfft hahaha!" Tony said cracking himself up.

He left Nick to get to the garage and saw Pepper in the drivers seat in his shiny red Audi R8 with the top down. He entered the car. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. "Driving what's it look like?" She asked. "But you don't know how to drive stick" he said. She raised her eye brows smirking at him. "You don't know me at all" she said. "If you crash this car your gonna-WHOA!" "Woo hoo!" She yelled as she shifted gears and sped off out of the garage.

...

She drove down to a dive bar and parked in front of the entrance. She pulled up the emergency brake and looked over at Tony who looked like Einstein while panting as he clutched the door. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Your dangerous in sports cars..." He said fixing his hair. "You just don't know how to have fun in them" she said. "You were going a solid hundred miles an hour on the highway when the speed limit was sixty!" He said. "You have a radar here that picks up radio band waves and by the way it didn't beep once aside from K band which you really don't need to worry about it's only the KA band that screws you over...damn cops clocking you" she said.

"I'm still driving when we're done here" he said pressing the button to put the top up. "Ah whatever gramps" she said. "It's funny at work you were just saying how unprofessional it is to go out to get drinks and here you are speeding in your bosses car going nuts" he said.

"That was...before I knew how amazing this car was" she said "mhm let's go" he said getting out once the top clicked to signal the top was finished. They got out of the car and entered the bar. "Tequilas here I come" she said walking to the bar. "So unprofessional Pep" he said. "Hey I had a stressful day!...can be what ever the hell I want to be" she said.

"What can I serve you this evening?" The bartender asked. "I need a round of tequila shots please and don't hold back on the lime"she said. "Pro drinker in the house" Tony said smirking while nudging her.

"I'll start with some vodka shots" he said looking at her deviously. "Are you challenging me?" She asked. "I don't know am I?" He asked chuckling. "Oh it's on Stark!" She said. Once the drinks were served Pepper chugged three shots back to back. "That was good, real good" he said. "Hey man could I have a glass please?" He asked. The bartender slid gently a wine glass across the counter.

Tony took his shots and poured four of them in. "Oh no you can't be serious" she said. "But I am" he said. He chugged it down as her mouth dropped. "That did not just happen!" She said. He firmly placed the glass down. "Whoa that was good" he said. "One martini please but fill the glass half way" Pepper said. Once the bartender finished he slid it over to her. She chugged that down along with two tequila shots and sucked on a lime. "Oh my god..." He said amazed. "Beat that" she said now starting to get a bit tipsy.

They went a few rounds and Pepper ended up winning. "I am drunk off my ass!" She yelled. "I don't care I love it, I don't care I loveee it!" Tony sang. They stayed there until there was only twenty minutes left until closing time. "Sir the bar is closing soon would you like me to call a taxi for you?" An employee asked.

"Oh my god yes thank you son y-you know I think your a son of Jesus I really do your just so angelic maybe you did come from him I really think you did hey Pepper isn't he a son of Jesus?" Tony asked. "Oh my gosh yes!" She said then fell over on the floor. She quickly got up. "I'm back!" She yelled. "Yaaay your not dead oh my gosh I love you so much!" Tony said hugging her. "Aw I love you too!" She said hugging him back.

Once the taxi came they walked them out and put them in. The taxi took them to Tonys house as Tony requested, giving him the address. They both got out when they got there and he opened the door. "Ima go to sleep...h-hey lets make nachos for breakfast" she said walking up the stairs. "We totally should" he said following her. She opened the door to Tonys room. He had a queen size bed.

"Ahh I can't sleep like this, this business crap outfit is so not cutting it" she said. Tony started undressing. "Ohh good idea!" She said taking her clothes off too. They hopped in bed only in their underwear and fell asleep in an instant.

**(They are going to have an interesting morning aren't they? Ah I love writing about those two drunk XD anyways ill be updating my other stories I believe I have to update "I'm out to get you" yeah that one I haven't updated in a while ill get to it. Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Pepper woke up with a smile and stretched in her position. She rubbed her eyes and noticed something odd so she looked around and saw she wasn't in her bedroom. "Where am I..." She asked herself. She turned around to see Tony sleeping next to her, her mouth dropped and a disturbing thought slipped into her mind. "Do I dare look down..." She said.

She looked at herself to see she was indecent which made her scream. Tony woke up yawning. "What time is it?" He asked himself. She looked over at him and screamed making her fall off the bed along with the covers. He jumped up and grabbed an iron man arm piece from his drawer quickly slipping it on and aiming around ready to fire.

Pepper slowly got up. "Jesus Pepper you almost have me a heart attack" he said as he let his muscles go and put away the weapon.

"What. The. Hell. Tony..." She said covering her body with the covers. "So what we got drunk and slept together nothing more" he said. "Okay so maybe your right we didn't do anything but still sleeping together is a BIG deal!" She said. "Psh" he said. "Oh my god...I slept with my boss" she said. "It's not a big deal Pep we just don't tell anybody" he said. "How can I live with myself?" She asked.

"You are so exaggerated" he said walking over to her and swiping the sheets off her to cover himself. "Forgot to turn the heater on" he said. "I need that!" She said covering herself from embarrassment. "Why do girls freak out about these things I mean really it's the same thing as wearing a bikini" he said. "You don't get it!" She said.

"Nope I don't" he sad plopping back onto the bed. She grabbed her clothes and put them back on. Both their phones vibrated and they both picked it up to read an email from Fury. "Mister what?" Tony said. "He sent us our profiles..." She said. "No way in hell am I gonna be some dude that's named Gerald who is an accountant pfft this guy must be on crack if he thinks I'm gonna do that" he said.

"Well mine isn't any better either I mean who wants to be a McDonald's employee who's named Julissa?" She asked. He started cracking up. "Oh shut it Gerald!" She teased. "We need to reinvent our characters" he said. "Agreed" she said.

"What about Maxwell Steel? Oh yes I see it now he's the ultra famous super star" Tony said standing on his bed trying to stand like a model. "I'm gonna go now..." She said. "What no way stay!" He said. "Unprofessional!" She said while walking through the hallway. "No fun..." He said.

"B.T.W your car I remembered was left behind at the bar!" She yelled. "Aw crap..." He groaned. He put his hands behind his head and just realized something. "Hey who's gonna take you home?" He yelled. "You are I'm just picking what car I want to ride in!" She yelled back.

He rolled his eyes smiling and got up to go get dressed. He slipped on a shirt and shorts then headed down to the garage. "Your quite the handful you know that?" He said. "a little" she tossed one of his car keys to him. He caught it and looked at the logo. "Hmm good choice" he said unlocking his 2013 Shelby GT500. It was a cherry red with two thick white stripes on its hood. They both got in.

"Hey...your going barefoot?" She asked noticing his feet. "I'm going straight back home to sleep I feel so hungover" he said rubbing his head. "I don't feel too bad maybe I should drive" she said. "I'm good" he said shifting into first gear.

He about thirty two minutes later they made it to her house. She stretched as he pulled the emergency brake when he reached her drive way. "Oh my cars back" she said. She took off her seat belt and opened the door half way.

"I'll admit I did have fun last night" she said. "Ah I knew you weren't all stiff" he said. "What's that supposed to mean!" She said. "Well 'Miss unprofessional' you are almost always stiffy and uptight" he said. "I see you at work the majority of the time Tony..." She said. "Oh whatever we can still have fun there too" he said. "It doesn't feel right" she said. "What ever happened to the good old high school days..." He said. "Have I changed?" She asked.

"You're still the same Pep it's just that you added a new part to your personality" he said. "Well excuse me for not being fun" she said. "No you are fun ugh Pepper you know that's not what I meant" he said.

"I know" she said smiling and giggling. Tony was smiling until it quickly died out. "What's wrong" she asked. "It's eleven..." He said. "So?" She said. He sighed. "Do you know what day it is?" He asked. "Of course it's Monday..." She said.

"In three...two...one" "OH MY GOD IT'S MONDAY!" She yelled. He started laughing. "It's not funny we're supposed to be working!" She said. "It's alright I give you the day off" he said. "No Tony I have to reschedule meetings and demonstrations and other stuff!" She said panicking.

"Fine just do that and go home" he said. "Aw man this is gonna take me all day...probably until about six..." She said. "Remember you gotta be at the jet by 3 AM tomorrow" he said. "AW MAN!" She groaned. He chuckled a little. "I'm sorry ill go to Stark and help you out" he said. "No, no it's fine...you go home and rest" she said getting out of the car and shutting the door. He pulled out and rolled down the window.

"Alright so see you in half an hour!" he said. "Huh?" She said. "Oh come on Pep you know I don't listen" he said then drove away. She giggled and walked inside her home.

...

She took a shower, got dressed and headed to work. She parked inside the public garage and went up the elevator. She groaned from a hungover headache. "Well lets get started" she pulled out her phone and started rescheduling Tonys meetings and moved around some other things. "I am so sorry Tim he's going out of town for an emergency meeting in uh Europe" she walked out of the elevator walking fast with the phone pressed against her ear.

"Clipboard, clipboard, clipboard..." She rummaged around her desk looking for her organized clipboard. "Uh y-yes lets see" she said right when she found it. "Oh shoot how long are we gonna be gone?" She asked herself. The man over the phone started getting angry. "Oh um yes sir I-I...oh...alright then" the man hung up on her. "Lost one...he's gonna kill me!" She said.

About four hours later she stepped into Tonys office and found him on his POD with his feet up on his desk. "Oh so we're wearing flats huh? So professional" he said referring to her shoes. She tossed her clipboard on his desk. "Lets see here..." He grabbed it and scanned it. "We lost two..." He said. "They got mad about rescheduling and there was nothing I could do I'm so sorry" she said. Tony sighed. "It is what it is" he said. "I'm the worst assistant ever..." She said dropping her head.

"Naw you did good" he got up and walked over to her to give her a hug. "Not professional..." She said trying to make a joke. "Well we're best friends so it doesn't matter" he said. Something about that sentence felt off to Pepper, she didn't like the word 'best friends' and she didn't know why only that it just didn't sit with her.

"Did you finish?" He asked. "Yeah..." She said. "Great so did I now we can go home" he said. She smiled brightly and hugged him was the best he's seen her happy in months which made him smile. "Don't worry when we leave to Miami it'll be like a vacation cause we'll get this guy, piece of cake" he said. "I hope so" she said. "Come on" he said.

...

Tony drove up and parked in the drive way. He stretched in his seat before turning off the engine and walking to the door. His phone started ringing and saw it was Fury. "What up F bombs?" He said. "I just called to say I changed the departure time" Fury said. "To what time then?" Tony asked. "Nine PM today" Fury said. Tony looked at the time which made his eyes widen. "You have got to be kidding me it's seven forty right now!" He yelled.

"I already notified Pepper now get your ass in your house and pack!" Fury yelled back and hung up. He chuckled and exited his car to go inside. Once he got inside he walked upstairs to his closet and grabbed his suit case that his in the corner inside it. He swung it over his bed and opened it up. "Wait how long are we even staying?" He asked himself. He grabbed his cellphone and texted Fury who then a few minutes later replied.

"As long as it takes eh? And dress appropriately for a meeting..." He said. "Oh shoot what's my persona gonna be?" He asked himself. He tossed his cell on the bed and started looking through his closet. He gasped when he saw a certain outfit. "Hello Stevie Blake..." He said smiling.

...

Pepper was running around frantic grabbing clothes, hair products and dental products. "Fury why did you have to throw nine PM at me!" She groaned.

There was only fifty minutes left until departure time. She quickly folded the clothes and packed them in along with her hair products and dental products. She tried zipping it up but it wouldn't. "Come on dammit!" She started sitting on it and bouncing on it. She grew tired and stopped to rest, once she rested enough she stood on top of it and started zipping it up. "Yes!" She cried with joy.

She grabbed her phone and saw there was now thirty minutes left. "Oh come on!" She yelled. She put on a spaghetti strapped, ankle high, flowing black, silky dress with a golden thin belt and sandals. She stuck black ankle strapped two inch heels in her purse for when they land in Miami. Her phone rang but she ignored at the time because she was much too busy.

She quickly lugged her suit case outside to her car and stuck it in the trunk. "Alright keys, phone...wallet" she said. "All done" she locked her door and hopped in her car. She dialed Tony who called her. "Hey, I'm on my way" she said. "Hurry up I'm already here" he said. "God man Fury is something else..." She said.

"Oh tell me about it" he said. "It shouldn't take me long" she said. "I'll be here then, bye" he said. She hung up and went as fast as she was able to, over to the jet. Tony was standing outside on the stairs of the jet while sipping a scotch. She came around going forty and aggressively hit the brakes from her anxiousness. She put the gear in park and quickly came out running to the jet with her purse.

"Here, here, here!" She yelled. The people servicing them took out her suit case and took her car out of the way. She was panting when she stopped in front of Tony. "Here...you need this more than I do" he said giving her his scotch. She took it without hesitant. They walked inside the jet and he plopped on the cream colored sofa. "Nice isn't it?" He asked raising his leg to rest his ankle on his other leg. "Yeah...hey I've never seen that outfit" she said.

"Never seen yours either" he said. He thought she looked beautiful once he saw her under the light and just sort of stared into space. "So who's your persona?" She asked setting her purse down and sitting on the sofa across from him. "Oh it's-my names Stevie Blake" he said snapping out of it. "Stevie Blake? What are you a shoe designer?" She asked. "Excuse me but I'm a successful famous football player" he said proudly.

"Oh yeah what team do you play on?" She asked. "The uh...San Diego ...chargers?" He said unsure of himself. "Good luck with pulling that off" she said. "Oh yeah who's your persona?" He asked.

"Well my name is Lynette Cooper I'm a journalist who travels anywhere and does anything to get the scoop" she said proudly. Tony narrowed his eyes. "Good one" he said. She giggled. "So when do we change our hair up?" He asked.

"When we land you will be transported to a salon where you'll be under the care of people who are aware of the situation" said one of the attendants. Pepper started smiling big. "What are you so happy about?" He asked. "Hair...ombré...EEEEP!" She squealed. "Can I get another scotch over here?" He asked.

**(Finally I wanted to get this chapter in already! I shall be updating other stories soon. Review please)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Okay so I'm not patient, I couldn't let this one sit around because this one is one of my favorite stories to write I had a lot of fun with this one. Even though this story isn't very popular I still like it a lot and I hope you guys can too.)**

About half an hour left before reaching their destination Pepper was taking a nap. She was laying on the couch with a black fuzzy blanket she brought along draped over her. Tony was sitting across from her and playing on his POD. He occasionally glanced up to see if she was awake. He sighed and laid back on the couch trying to get comfortable.

Ten minutes later he heard her yawn then looked up and saw her stretch her arms over her head. "Are we there yet?" She whined. "Nope" he said. "Well how much longer?" She asked.

"About..." He looked at the time that was located all the way at the top of his phone screen. "Twenty minutes" he said. She closed her eyes again and hugged her purse that she was using as her pillow. Suddenly the flight started to get a little bumpy. "What was that?!" Pepper panicked sitting up. "Relax it's just the turbulence" he said.

She relaxed her tense muscles in relief. The ride started to get more bumpy which now started to concern Tony. "There's something wrong I see that look in your face!" She said. "No no Pep it's only the turbulence everything's fine" he said not wanting to worry her. "Look I'm gonna go check it out alright?" He got up and carefully walked over to one of the flight attendants. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Oh nothing everything's fine" she said unsure of herself. "Tell me what it really is" he said. One of the pilots opened the door with a worried look. "Mr. Stark we're going to have to abandon the jet here" he said. "Huh?!" Tony said. "We realized the jet was leaking fuel and there's no place to land in time" said the pilot. "Oh...alright then" Tony said. The flight attendant quickly went to go get parachutes.

Tony walked back to Pepper to break the news to her. "Uhh Pepper..." He said sitting down next to her. "Oh my god we're going to crash!" She stood up and started pacing. "No no nothing like that we're going to be fine we're going to jump out-" "JUMP. OUT?!" She yelled.

"Calm down its alright!" He stood up with her and grabbed her shoulders trying to console her when the flight attendant ran back over to him. "We don't have parachutes sir!" She said. Peppers jaw dropped and her face turned pale. "Actually you know what no problem we are going to be alright because you know why?" She asked.

Tony raised an eye brow. "Because you have your armor so we are good here!" She said. "Uhh..." He said. Her eyes widened. "No way...I can't believe I'm gonna die" she said. "No worries ill umm just use extremis!" He said.

"And how long will that take!?" She yelled. "No problem my suit flies faster than this jet we'll be fine!" He said. "Sir we're going down!" The pilot yelled. "Oh my..." Pepper started to feel light headed then she passed out on the floor. "Pep!" He caught her right before she fell. The people on the jet started to panic and run around. "Alright enough we are not going to die!" He yelled then activated his extremis and signaled for his suit to come.

The suit booted up and ran a speedy analysis before taking off to Tony as instructed. It flew with its jets maxed out. Tony looked out the window and saw they were getting very close to the ground. "Come on..." He said. Suddenly the door to the plane broke open and the armor landed right in front of Tony. "Yes!" He yelled then armored up.

"Alright everyone grab onto me!" He yelled as he picked up Pepper. The two flight attendants grabbed ahold of his biceps. "You guys lock arms with the attendants!" He yelled. The pilots got on their opposite sides and locked arms with the flight attendants. "Alright lets go" he said then flew out of the plane through the hole that was sucking everything out.

"Jarvis locate the station where the jet was supposed to land" he said. "Right away sir" Jarvis said. After the location was pulled up Tony flew as fast as he could with people hanging onto him and carrying Pepper bridal style.

He landed once he reached the destination. "Thank you so much Mr. Stark!" One of the flight attendants said. "No problem ma'am" he said. The employees caught a ride back home to New York, and Tony and the unconscious Pepper caught a ride to their next destination. About a few minutes into the ride she woke up.

"What...what the?" She said confused as to where she was. "Is this heaven?" She asked herself. "With me it's heaven all the time" Tony said being a smart ass. She turned to the direction of the voice. "BOO!" He yelled. She screamed. He was still wearing his armor because he wanted to give her a nice wake up with a scare. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" She yelled. He laughed very hard.

"I'm sorry but this was awesome!" He said armoring down. His armor turned into a backpack like the one he made in high school. "You still have that?" She asked. "Yup" he said.

"Your an ass Mr. Stark" she said. "Don't call me Mr. Stark I feel old when you say that!" He said. "Alright Anthony" she said giggling. "Don't call me that either!" He yelled. "Well it is your name" she said. "I like Tony better" he said. "Yes Mr. Edward" she said.

"HEY!" He yelled. She started laughing. "Not cool..." He said. "Not cool for you to scare me to death with that creepy armor! I swear that thing gives me the creeps at night" she said. He smirked at her. Once she realized why he was smirking she gave him a horrified look. "Oh god no!" She yelled. He laughed. "My next scare tactic!" He said.

"We're here sir" said the driver. "Thank you Harry" Tony said. "It's Jerry..." Said the man. "I knew that" Tony said getting out of the car with Pepper. They walked up to a creepy looking building. "Hey I thought this was supposed to be some salon?" He questioned. "This place is bad news lets just go" she said. "What you scared?" He asked. "N-No it's just that this place doesn't look right" she said.

He sighed. "Looks like the hero has to lead" he said. He detached the hand piece of his armor and put it on. "Get behind me" he said. She gladly got behind him and clutched his shoulders. He slowly walked up to the door and opened it. "What the f-" "hey you guys what's up? Where have you been?!" said a man wearing skinny jeans a polo shirt and a scarf around his neck and his hair combed back.

"Are you serious Fury?" Tony asked. The man pulled Tony in and Pepper. "Okay so I'm gonna take care of you! My name is Michael and miss Potts, Lucy here will be taking care of you!" Michael said. "Oh-Kay!" Pepper said as the woman pulled her to the hair washing station.

"Alright so do you want a wig or actual hair style?" He asked. "I'm going with a dye" he said. "Alright I'm going to give you a temporary dye" Michael said. "Well lets get to work!" He said pulling his arm and sitting him down on a chair.

"So miss Potts I heard you wanted an actual dye?" Lucy asked. "Yes" Pepper said. "What did you have in mind?" Lucy asked. "Brown and blonde highlights?" Pepper said. "Perfect but I'm going to give you temporary dye that was developed by the S.H.I.E.L.D scientists because we are not allowed to give permanent dye" Lucy said. "Fine by me" Pepper said. "Yay lets get to it!" Lucy said.

...

About an hour and thirty minutes later after the burning and hair tugging they were both done. "Now I shall reveal my art work" Michael said. He gave Tony a mirror. His hair was still black but had many natural looking light brown streaks on it, enough to make him unnoticeable. "Not bad..." He said. "Lets go see your friend" Michael said.

"Alright lets see!" Lucy said giving Pepper a mirror. Her hair was totally transformed. She had brunette hair with blonde highlights and extensions. "I love it!" She yelled. "To keep the dye on just use this shampoo, if you use another it's gonna wash off" Lucy said giving her the bottle. Tony walked to Peppers side. "Very football playerish" she said.

"Very journalistish" he said. She got up from her seat and dusted off her dress. Michael turned on the TV and flipped to the news. "About an hour ago a massive forest fire was reported, the source was a plane crash" said the anchor reporting live at the site.

Pepper and Tony looked at each other. "We better go now" she said getting up. "Yeah thanks guys" he said. They quickly ran outside and hopped into the car waiting for them. "Fury owes us big time!" She said. "Don't worry he said all our expenses are paid for by him ill be sure to rack up his bill" he said.

The driver dropped the two off. "So what are we gonna do about our clothes?" She asked. "I texted Fury he said he would be sending some" He said. Pepper giggled. "What?" He asked. "Fury...texting" she said. "Oh" he chuckled. They checked in and went up to their room. She frowned as they were being carried up by the elevator.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "MY CLOTHES!" She yelled. "My Steve Madden shoes my Michael Kors AGH!" She said. "Don't worry about it ill buy the same exact clothes you had" he said. "No when we get back home ill have to go shopping..." She said. "You don't seem too happy about that I thought girls usually liked doing that?" He asked. "It's only great when you have money to spend" she said. "You don't?" He asked. "Not at the moment" she said.

"I have some heavy bills right now...but I think ill be fine" she said. "Why didn't you tell me this I could've helped you know" he said. "Tony I know we're best friends and all but at the same time your my boss it doesn't feel right to ask my boss for help let alone ask a friend" she said. "Screw the professional relationship Pepper!" He said.

"I'm sorry but that's just how I feel" she said. "What do you mean it's just how you feel? Pepper does our friendship mean anything to you?" He asked. "Of course it does!" She said. "Then why is everything so professional with you? It's like business partners is all we are these days" he said.

"I'm sorry...nothing's been the same since high school finished" she said. "I'd do anything to have the trio back" she said about to cry. "Come here..." He said pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry" he said. "You know what lets not get into this lets just get this guy and have fun here while we're at it!" She said smiling.

"Yeah" he said. Once they reached their floor they found their room and entered. "Hey look" he said pointing to a few bags on the floor. "Furys pretty quick" she said. Tony yawned and grabbed the bag that had his name on it and said 'PJ's'.

"Lets see..." He said grabbing a shirt out. "What the?" He said. Pepper started giggling. "A superman pajama set...great" he said. She grabbed her bag and took out lilac shorts and a plain pink shirt.

"Oh mine is normal" she said. "I'm buying new pj's tomorrow..." Tony said.

**(Hope it was good. Review)**


End file.
